Day By Day
by Black Tornado
Summary: What do the people who work with the aces think about them? ACC point of view of the characters of the entire cast of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, starting a year after Nanoha A's and will carry on just after the end of Nanoha Strikers, R&R please. BT
1. Nanoha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

**Mentor and Student**

I watch from the balcony as the smoke rise and I saw the result of today's mock battle.

The background has pockets of craters with some of the students in them, about half the class is in one of the three while the other half are laying sprawled around them.

Moving rapidly amongst the students is a girl age about ten in white uniform, she just recently changed her hair style from two brown pig tails to a lopsided pony tail, I said it's kind of cute and she told me her friend said the same thing.

Right now the girl is running around in panic as she checks up on the students, she look up to me with tears in her eyes for silent help, I gave a long sigh knowing, "not again," I muttered.

* * *

Once on the ground I organised the medical team that took the students away, I march over to the girl who looks ready to burst into tears, I'm not angry at all just a little annoyed, "Nanoha, this is your fifth class in a week you manage to send to the infirmary," I watch her look up to me with those tear filled eyes that she's really sorry.

I sigh inwardly, "I'm not mad Nanoha, so cheer up a little" I reassure her, I couldn't really shout at her for what she did, I like her because she has a cheerful personality, she even manage to make friends easily when she came into the training corps.

Even the commander of the training corps has spoken fondly of her after just one visit to his office, Nanoha can make you smile whenever you talk with her, I first thought she was perfect in everyway, unfortunately I found out about her only flaw all too quickly, her control over her overwhelming magical power, I already heard the rumour of her been called, "the White Devil" from a few students, thankfully none has dare to mention this to the little girl under my care.

The name probably came about after she wasted the third class, a Devil for her overwhelming power and white for her barrier jacket, "come on, let's sit down and talk for a bit," I held out my hand and she took it, I walk with her in tow to elevator that brought us quickly to the observation platform.

Once there I gesture for her to sit down on the chair while I sat on the one facing her, once settle I gave her a tissue, she took it and wipe her eyes before blowing her nose, once she finished she faces me but adverted her eyes from making contact with mine, probably afraid she might see disappointment in my eyes," now, could you tell me the reason why you lost control today?"

I'm doing this for a lot a reasons, one for her career she mention to me which I'm willing to help her with, another is that she's one of the best I've seen, she's quick in picking up some of the techniques that other instructors uses and has a good amount of knowledge displayed in the shooting arts, despite having no one to tutor her in the beginning.

Another reason is that I'm been given the honour of teaching her, she's been called the "Ace of Aces" in headquarters after reports of her action during the Jewel seed and Book of Darkness, she's quite literally attained fame at such a young age, and not notice it at times either.

The next reason is quite simple, Lindy sees a lot of promises in her and I have to agree with her so I took the offer of training her and overseeing her as she becomes a full fledge instructor, the last reason is to do with my husband, he's been given the honour of teaching Fate T. Harlaown, Lindy's adopted daughter and best friend of Nanoha.

I smile at the last thought, to think those two are so close at times I mistaken them to be a couple, when I ask them that they both blush and said they're just friends, my husband told me that they'll know when they grow older, I'm looking forward to that if those two do starting dating together.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I look to Nanoha, she remain silent for a moment as she gather her thoughts before speaking, "I was excited," she simply replies, I mentally sigh, this is the problem she has, "have you try those mental exercise I taught you?" she nods but looks glum still, "I tried it during the mock battle, I was nervous at first so I used the mental exercises and manage to calm myself down but when I thought I was under control I began to battle them and felt really excited, I kind of lost it after that."

I can understand her meaning, the feeling of having your magical power been used to it's fullest is quite an adrenalin rush, unfortunately considering her overwhelming magical power she's lay wasted to five classes already, I thought about having my husband come over here with my young charge but thought against it.

This will only cause problems between the two, especially for Nanoha who do not want Fate knowing about her lack of control of herself, "should I attend the next mock battle as well if it helps?" I suggest, I've already battled her one on one and nearly lost, if it wasn't the lack of experience she has I would have lost, the same goes for my husband who manage to win ten matches against her.

I watch her shake her head, "no, I want to try and control my own power, if that's OK with you?" she asked the last part softly, afraid I might be angry with her refusal for help, but really I'm glad she's trying her best to control herself.

An idea popped into my head, "how about you try imagining something else this time," she looks to me wondering what do I mean.

The idea began to form in my mind, "imagine the students are like you when you were first started using magic," she nods, "with the teachings and experience you have what would you tell your younger self if she was battling you?" she thinks for a moment for a long time.

Finally she gave an angelic smile to me, "I would tell her what's wrong with her forms," I smile, "what would you do if your past self was to take off but veered off a little before straightening?" she instantly gave me a reply with a happy tone, "I'll tell her off then teach her how to properly take off," she pauses for a moment, "if she don't listen I'll shoot her down to prove the point," we laugh together at her suggestion.

After we finally calmed ourselves down I asked her a different question, "are you worried about Fate?" the girl in front of me shook her head, "Fate-chan won't be beaten by anyone," her confidence in her friend isn't misplaced by all means.

Fate is strong, my husband has beaten her three times, but that's because he's had a lot of experience to help him, but he tells me that she'll surpass him within the year, I have to agree that Nanoha will surpass me in a year's time as well, their potential keeps growing day by day.

I've heard that Nanoha, Fate and Hayate will have limiters placed upon them soon, the higher ups wants some way to control them, it's understandable as people wielding great power could become dangerous should they turn against the TSAB.

Nanoha looks through a list of the students she manage to put into the infirmary, as she scrolls down the list her face turns gloomier, "the first time you took a class you waked off the platform and fell on your butt, that was funny," she instantly looks up to me turning scarlet.

On her first day she walked onto the raised platform and introduce herself and stammers during her speech as she tells them that she'll be teaching them, some of them gave disapproving looks, Nanoha became so nervous that when she was walking off the platform she walked off to the side where there was no stairs and simply fell off and landed on her back side.

Everyone laughed at her as she sat there turning blood red with embarrassment with tears in her eyes as she looks ready to cry, I helped her up and tell all of the students to move to the dome where the mock battle will begin, after they left I comforted her.

She sniff as she tries not to cry, so I told her how on my first day when I was giving a speech to my class in a confident voice as they all listen to me as I manage not to stammer once, but when I walked off the platform I manage to walk side where there isn't any stares and landed on my back side, to make it worse I landed on the man who would become my husband, this is how we first met as I sat up while rubbing my head while he remain on the floor with his head between my mini skirt.

That incident is still been retold, but now I simply laugh at that incident as been the day I met my husband, everyone said that it must have been the most strangest way to meet the love or your life, by nearly getting your neck broken by your future wife and nearly dying from a nose bleed while staring up her skirt.

I gave a long sigh as I brought my mind back to the present, my young student smiles, "I can still remember what you told me about how you met your husband," despite it been a long time I still blush at the mentioning of the incident, "would you rather if you landed on poor Fate while she looked up your skirt?" I snicker.

Her entire face turns red as she mutters something under her breath, I love teasing her about her and Fate, even my husband is probably teasing her right now.

A call came through to me, I accept the call and watch as the screen has the words, "sound only", after a few minutes I heard someone speaking, "is this Mrs Sommerland?" I confirmed that I'am and waited for a few moments, "I'm sorry but your husband has been lost during the mission," I didn't blink at the news, "can you tell me how was he lost?" the voice on the other end remain even, "during the operation he and his charge investigated an old catacomb that was rumoured to be a smuggling hide out."

This brought Nanoha's attention as she listens to the voice continues, "the smugglers were alerted to their precense and has captured them," this made my young student speak in an urgent voice, "are they OK, how long have they been absent, do you need assistance, do…" I smile as the voice on the other end laugh mid way through Nanoha's bombardment of questions.

It took a full minute for her to realize who the speaker is, the screen changes to show a man staring at us with the biggest grin possible, behind him are officers rushing back and forth, a few of them escorting some people with binds, "gotcha," the man tells Nanoha.

I watch her puff her cheek cutely, "that wasn't funny!" I have to admit that it wasn't, but then again she should have notice who the speaker was, "I have to agree, it's a rather cruel joke Ken," he wince as I reprimand him, a few moments late he calls off screen to someone.

After a few more moments I saw a blonde girl come into view and began to report to Ken before he took her by the shoulders and turn her to face the screen, when she did she broke into a smile, "Nanoha, how are you doing?" I glance across to my young charge to see her smiling.

She nods to Fate, "he was telling me you got caught by smugglers, we really thought you were in trouble for a moment," the blonde on screen gave a nod while adverting her eyes from us, "how long did it took you to get out?" I ask having guessing that what my husband said is true.

He gave a long sigh then rolls his shoulder, "four hours, we manage to get caught then they said they'll sell us off, they didn't bothered to search me after they took my device away, if they did they would have found I hid a plasma blade in the heel of my shoe."

This set off Nanoha on a rampage of question for her friend, I listen as the blonde tries her best to answer each question as quickly as possible, but as it drag on a little longer she still manage to answer the questions quickly but Nanoha is now repeating the same questions.

Finally I place my hand on her shoulder, "you can ask all the question you want when they return," I smile as she blushes as she realize that they'll be returning home soon, I said my goodbyes to my other half while Nanoha tells Fate stuff that makes it seem they're married.

Fate face is now scarlet, Ken kept a hand on her shoulder as they both listen to Nanoha before she finally said goodbye, judging from the quick reply the blonde gave and the way she kept moving from left to right made it clear she wants to leave as quickly as possible before someone overhears their call.

It won't be any better with my husband there, he'll more than likely tease her to the point where she might try to find the largest rock she can find and crawl under it, I laugh at the thought that it would be very true too.

A bell chimed, "think you can handle them without blowing them up?" Nanoha blushes as she nods and tells me she'll be fine, I gave her a smile as she leaves the observation platform.

Fifteen minutes later she returns with the students, the mock battle went underway quickly, I watch as one student hid behind cover try to snipe the little girl and fail miserably as the ground beside him is blasted, his fellow students took pot shots at the white mage in the sky, but she evaded them easily and reply with her own barrage.

Behind her one mage flew towards her, wobbling from left to right, I watch with interest as he aims and charge up the attack, before he could finish Nanoha turns and points her own device at the man, for a brief moment I wonder will she shoot the man with a overpowered shot.

Instead a small pink ball slams into the man's chest and sent him tumbling in the air, before he hit the ground binds appear briefly round his legs and arms, he lands on the ground softly, "if you're going to get close use close combat than range!" I heard her mentally berets the man she just shot down.

I smile as she continues to pick each of the student one at a time with controlled burst of magical bullets, the student she took out are winded, as the fight wore on I thought she finally manage to get control herself.

One shot from a student nearly hit her as she evaded it, only to have another shot tore off the ribbon on her barrier jacket as the shot missed it's target, I felt a shiver run down my spine as she watch the ribbon floats down to the ground before pointing Raising Heart with a pink ball of magical engery focused at the end of it.

The blast that came later sent all the students flying, ten seconds later Nanoha lands and began to run to each student making sure they're OK, I rub my temples as she looks up to me, "I'll call the medics," I tell her as I sent a telepathic message to them.

Watching her running in panic made me smile, "back to the drawing board," I told myself.

* * *


	2. Yunno

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

**Yunno: Libraries and Rumours**

I felt my mind beginning to get dizzy as I spin round and round with nothing stopping me, "why did they make this library like this?" I thought with a groan as I felt my lunch threaten to spill out, I've flown in high speed chases and even took on one of the aces in an aerial combat, and lost of course, but I have little to no control over my motion as even a slight movement on my part might send me spiralling in one direction or another, I watch envious at the boy who read a book while looking like he's upside down, or was it me whose upside down?

Either way he didn't seem to notice that he's also spinning round and round, "oh, can I help you?" the sandy blonde boy asks after noticing me, it took him long enough after I manage to float up to him, and nearly collided with him, for him to notice me.

I shook my head, "I'm here for the data Lindy Harlaown requested for," I tell him and even brought out my ID, "ah Major Koji Misato, yes I've been expecting you, hold on for a minute," I watch him paw around him for something, a minute later I look round to see a data pad floating a yard above me, I kicked my legs and felt myself propel upwards.

Twisting my body round so now I'm pointing down to where I came up I grab the pad then kicked again returning where I was floating moments ago, while upside down I extended my hand with the data pad, "is this it?" the boy took it from my hand after saying "thanks" and began review the information.

I try to recall what I know of the boy, "Yunno Scyra, head Liberian of the Infinity Library, participated in the Jewel Seed and the Book of Darkness with the help of a civilian, at that time, named Takamachi Nanoha, real parents is unknown but was adopted into the Scrya clan that specialises in excavation of ruins," there are other information I know but they're irrelevant at this time.

Yunno seems to be having problems as he kept holding the data pad away from him then brought it closer while squinting his eyes, "maybe you need glasses," I suggested, he ignore me while continuing to exam the information before finally handing it back to me, "out of curiosity why does Lindy need this?"

I smile, Yunno occupy an interesting position where more than half the fleet of captain has been battling over for him, fortunately for us, and unfortunately for the other captains, Chrono is a good friend of his and not to mention the aces that are also good friends with the librarian, no one dare to make a hostile movement towards my captain nor against Yunno, or else they'll have to content with the three angry aces, not mention the Wolkenritter.

Still I have to agree with the Liberian about why did Lindy ask for information regarding making tea, "maybe she's picking up a hobby," I told her, the boy looks unsure at my answer, "she could find information about tea from anywhere else, why specifically from the infinite library, there's practically billions of books here that might be about tea," I agree with what he said.

Yunno shrugs, "come to think about it, you seem rather informal about referring to your captain," he points out, I have a very good reason, "two reasons why I can be so informal," raising one finger, "I'm currently not in the presences of any military personnel," I flick up my second finger, "plus it would be pretty hard for people to figure out which Harlaown I'm referring to, since there's Chrono and Lindy," he laughs at my answers, "point taken," he tells me.

Looking round the cast library I wonder how on earth do he manage to sort out the books let alone know which book is where, "do you have news of Takamachi Nanoha?" he asks, I smile at his request, "she's fine, Chrono ask me to report to him of her progress every week," I didn't want to mention that her instructor, Helen Sommerland, is a friend of my older brother.

This made the boy smile at the news, "but there is one small snag with her progress," I stopped and watch Yunno listen, "she has a problem with controlling her power during mock battles, I've heard she's send up five classes to the infirmary just this week alone," for a moment Yunno remain motionless.

Then he began to laugh hysterically, he laughed so hard that he began to tumble all of the place as he floated up then down then right then up again, he clutch his side as he tries to speak, "sh…hahaha…she's must…hahahaha…be…hahahaha…panicking like crazy!"

He guessed that part, I was in a similar position when I heard that the ace of the sky creamed five classes in mock battle because of her lack of control when she becomes excited, by now Yunno has calmed down, "so any news from Fate?" he wipes the tears from his eyes.

I told him about the recent investigation they went on, "I heard from Fate's superior that when they try to conclude the call between themselves and the training corps, Nanoha told all these things like don't eat something bad or not to drink anything which has a funny colour making sound like they're a married couple," I watch him shakes his head while smiling at the news, "that's typical of Nanoha to go to that length, she does that with me as well."

From the way he smiles I'm guessing he don't mind her doting on him, "I heard a rumour that your were Fate's love rival for Nanoha's hand," this is in fact true as I heard it directly from Amy at one point while discussing about the aces.

The entire bureau is talking about the three of them and how amazing they are, some of the rumours are exaggerated like Fate having taken down an entire company of bandits on her own within a span of five minutes, when in reality she probably took down twenty bandits with help in three hours.

The young man simply laughs at what I said, "then I take it you're heard rumours that I had a thing for Fate?" I smile, I did heard of a rumour of that kind circulating round, I doubt that particular rumour from what I know of the events I read up, "then what about Hayate Yagami?" I ask.

His ears begin to burn red, "it's a rumour with no truth to it either," he tells me sounding a little nervous if I didn't listen carefully, "well I'm not the one to say anything regarding if you fancy one of the aces, but the rumour I hear all the time are beginning to make me wonder as well are they true or not."

A sudden devious thought occurred to me which made me smile smugly, "could it be that all those rumours of you fancying one of the Ace are ALL true?" he stutters as what I might be implying, "my, my what a playboy you are having your devious ways with three innocent and pure hearted girls with your superior intellect, what will people think if I told them this?" the way he shook his head at my question made me want to laugh, but I restrain myself.

Seeing him trying to compose a reply is too good for me to spoil it now by laughing, "that is by all means untrue in every single way, for starters me and Nanoha are good friends, Fate is also a good friend of mine, nothing more nothing less," I laugh inwardly, "what about Hayate, you seem to have forgotten about her."

His face by now is burn red, he didn't even reply as I saw him try to think of an answer, it seemed that his brain has overheated at my constant teasing, "I'm as bad as Ken Sommerland," I thought to myself with some pride, it's rare I get a chance to make fun of someone to the point where they're not able to even give a reply.

Despite me asking him about his relationship with the aces, I already know he and Hayate have been seeing one another on a regular basis, I got this information directly from my cousin whose teaching Hayate about been a special investigator.

I have to admit it's amazing how fast those three have risen since they joined the Bureau, it took me six years to get to where I' am today, but they on the other are progressing at two or three times faster than me, it scares me at times that I might find myself out of the job, but Lindy has already guarantee my position will never change.

Currently I'm Captain Lindy Harlaown third in command, I'm not really needed for directing orders so I usually get dispatched on errands like these where I discuss with other officers within the TSAB branch, in short I'm representing her when she's too busy to attend them.

Still I'm happy with my current job as the income is steady and I'm always on the move from branch to branch, it has it's perks, plus I get an extended vacation time so I can visit my parents when I'm free.

I snap out of my thoughts when Yunno thrust the data pad to me, "I wonder is Lindy simply testing me?" I become interested at his theory as he began to talk to himself, and forgetting I'm there in the process, "maybe she's interested at how quick and efficient I can gather information of a vague topic to access how useful I will be should she ask me for information," the theory is plausible.

He continues to mutter a few other things before realizing I'm still there, "sorry about that, I kind of zoned out," I shook my head, "no worries," I assure him as I began to turn round ninety degrees so Yunno is no sideways, or is it me whose sideways?

With the data already in my hand I can return back to the Asura, just when I'm about to go Yunno ask me to take three letters he wrote, I felt curious about their contents but decided against asking about them, unless I want to embarrass him further.

So I place them inside my jacket carefully so I can deliver them, "come to think about it, you spent sometime on earth in the form of a ferret, correct?" the librarian turns red, I smile as I ask him regarding one rumour I heard, "is it true that you spied upon the girls as a ferret without telling them you're a guy?" he try to give me a answer but it came out strangled.

I simply smile and drift towards the swirling gateway that would take me to the entrance to the infinity library where I can find a teleporter back to the Asura, the boy is still trying to give an answer without realizing I'm gone already, "hmmm, I wonder should I tell everyone that particular rumour is true?" I thought against it, something's are best left unanswered.


End file.
